This invention relates to new 5-(substituted phenoxy)-4-amino and substituted amino pyrimidines and to their use as anti-ulcer agents.
Chronic gastric and duodenal ulcers, collectively known as peptic ulcers, are a common affliction for which a variety of treatments have been developed. The treatment depends upon the severity of the ulcer and may range from dietary and drug treatment to surgery. The administration of atropine and other anticholinergic drugs to combat gastric hyperacidity is a common treatment for peptic ulcers. Treatment with such agents produces undesirable side effects such as tachycardia, mydriasis, dry skin and mouth and diarrhea.
An effective treatment for peptic ulcers is desirable in which a gastric anti-secretory effect is achieved by a non-anticholinergic mechanism thus avoiding the undesirable side effects of anticholinergic agents.